tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaea
Gaea is a planet in the Sol star system and is home to the Human species. Orbit Gaea orbits at a distance of 1 AU and is referred to as an excellent example of a garden planet, having the right temperatures and conditions to support life. The planet also has one moon named Selene, which is responsible for Gaea's tides. Before 1987, Selene was commonly referred to as "Moon". Ecosystem Gaea's is an incredibly diverse ecosystem, capable of varying drastically from one area to the next. However, after the War on Gaea, a catastrophe close to the level of mass extinctions occurred. Nearly all species that were already on the endangered list did not survive. With the increase of oxygen levels by 2% after the war, several new insect species were discovered, some of which have grown unusually large. The destruction of countless Human settlements and the death or exodus of billions of people caused many species not also killed during the war to recover and begin to re-inhabit former habitats. War on Gaea The Buyuk Empire and Eteno Imperial Triumvirate both sought a suitable system through which to open up a second route into enemy territory, and by a miracle of chance, simultaneously stumbled upon Sol. Fighting immediately broke out over Gaea, and Human nations were forced to pick sides in the conflict. Both the Buyuk and Eteno employed heavy use of propaganda to court as many Humans as possible to their side so as to use them as cannon fodder or auxiliaries. The Eteno, still in the process of re-arming after turning back Buyuk forces from their core worlds, sought allies in developed regions, especially those with warlike pasts who would be potent fighters and less dependent on importing valuable new equipment intended for Eteno troops. Through this strategy, the EIT gained the support of much of Europe, Russia, the USA, the Republic of Korea, and Japan. The downside to this was that the Buyuk secured vast populations of less developed regions that they would be able to train and equip for most of the conflict. In an attempt to counter the Buyuk's clear advantage in numbers, Eteno and allied Human special forces and intelligence units used a variety of methods to inflame historical conflicts and grievances between Human factions arrayed against the Eteno. In some areas, this strategy proved extremely effective. Indian and Pakistani forces deployed nuclear weapons against each other and fought a bloody ensuing conventional conflict. Vietnam and China, Brazil and Argentina, Turkey and Iran, and much of the Middle East also went to war. The conflicts in the Middle East specifically prompted Israel (which was one of the two countries to initially remain neutral, along with Switzerland) to utilize the Samson Option, which devastated the entire region in the ensuing nuclear firestorm. Fighting erupted across the entire planet and raged on for six years until an offensive by the Eteno Imperial Navy forced the Buyuk fleet to retreat, severing the critical lifeline of equipment required by Buyuk troops and their numerically powerful Human allies. Buyuk and Human collaborators across Gaea were rounded up and interrogated before being sent off to prison camps or executed, depending on who captured them. Under the EIT By the end of the war, Gaea's shattered population hovered around 300 million. primarily in Scandinavia, Germanic regions, and Slavic regions due to the strategic focus on their defense by Eteno forces. Scattered populations around the world were gathered in Eastern Europe and the southern half of Africa to exploit the planet's resources and rebuild war industries to fuel the Eteno drive into Buyuk territory. This caused Gaea's remaining dominant ethnicities to mix into one "Human race." When the Buyuk Wars drew to a close, special attention to Gaea was given as a world ripe for colonization and reconstruction alongside the remaining Human population. Eteno and Human settlers have reclaimed much of the planet's surface and have developed a wide variety of important industries. This has made Gaea a vibrant, wealthy world in the same vein as Gorodniye III or Malisk II. From Gaea, Humanity has established itself as a race worthy of its participation within the EIT, keeping in touch with its cultural history and identity while forging a new one in the galaxy at large. Category:Planets Category:Eteno planets Category:Inhabited planets